The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A thin client device or zero client device is a computer solution whose major role is to connect a physical machine or virtual machine via remote access protocol using the operating system (OS) and other applications programmed in the hardware. A thin client device can be a small device with minimal requirement for hardware such as keyboard, mouse, monitor, universal series bus (USB) port or Ethernet card, and can therefore be particular useful for education, health care, gaming, advertisement, or other uses. Once a remote session is established to a server using a thin client device, all the user activity is processed on the remote server, which can be a physical machine or a virtual machine, and the server side infrastructure can be cloud computing applications or a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) server station. And then, the data is stored back in the remote server. Accordingly, the thin clients devices provide high security by storing data in a centralized location if having been configured appropriately to enhance security.
Still, such a centralized solution also provides benefits in various aspects other than security, including ease of maintenance, hardware requirement optimization, and facilitation of green technology. Specifically, as the thin client or zero client device is built with minimal hardware, its power consumption is less compared to a typical personal computer (PC). In general, a thin client device can consume 61%-70% less energy than a typical PC, and therefore, use of a thin client device reduces carbon foot prints.
However, when a thin client device is not used, it is idle and still consumes energy. Accordingly, the power consumption of the thin client device has not been reduced to a reasonably possible extent.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.